Jedi
by Kundri
Summary: Jedi speaking Elizabethan! Can it be? Read and see! hehehe...


Title: Jedi

Author: Kundri

E-mail address: digitabulummagaehotmail.com

Author's Website: None

Rating: G

Category: Action/Adventure

Pairing (if needed):

Warnings: None that I can think of…

Spoilers: None

Summery: As a Freshman in High School we had to write a play using Elizabethan terms and phrases. This was assigned shortly after Episode I came out, hence the subject matter. It is a little AU, okay maybe a lot, because the events of TPM never took place and Qui-Gon has two Padawans. Just read and find out! This is just the crazy wonderings of my brain. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters therein. I am just here to have a little fun with my two favorite Jedi. No harm done so please don't sue. However, I have to claim the character of Kristin since she is I.

**Jedi**

Cast of Characters:

Kristin: Qui-Gon's young apprentice

Qui-Gon Jinn: Jedi Master

Obi-Wan Kenobi: Jedi Knight

Narrator: storyteller

** A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away… **

****

** Coruscant/Jedi Temple**

****

** Act I**

**Narrator**: The sunrise on Coruscant is the most spectacular in the galaxy, yet the young apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn has never seen it. Qui-Gon tries to wake his apprentice from her deep slumber in order to begin her Jedi training.

**Qui-Gon**: Kristin, wilt thou procure from thy bed you slugabed.

**Kristin**: I beseech thee Master, let me sleep.

**Narrator**: To Kristin's total shock Qui-Gon levitates her out of bed and drops her on the floor.

**Kristin**: Ow! Not again!

**Qui-Gon**: Thou art to begin thine training this morrow. Out of bed Kristin, anon!

**Kristin**: (rises and pulls on her Jedi robes) Aye Master.

**Qui-Gon**: Hence forth to the training room.

**Kristin**: Aye Qui-Gon.

**Narrator**: Kristin and Qui-Gon walk down the hall where they meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kristin's dueling partner.

**Obi-Wan**: Good morrow Master! How be thou this day?

**Qui-Gon**: I am good.

**Obi-Wan**: I see thou hast procured thine slugabed from her chamber.

**Qui-Gon**: Aye.

**Narrator**: Kristin stops for a moment angered at her friend, and teacher. She runs to catch up when they round a corner.

**Kristin**: But soft! I am not a loggerhead! Thou speakest of me as if I do not exist.

**Obi-Wan**: Sorry, 'tis true. Thou sleepest as if thou were sped.

**Kristin**: Ha-ha very funny.

**Qui-Gon**: Wilt thou two go to!

**Kristin**: Aye Master.

**Obi-Wan**: Aye Master.

**Qui-Gon**: Mark me, 'tis not the Jedi way to misbehave. Thrice have thou greeted each other as such. 'Tis thine duty to uphold the Jedi Code, and respect thy Master.

**Kristin**: (aside to Obi-Wan) I doth disdain lectures.

**Obi-Wan**: Hush now or thou wilt get us in trouble.

**Qui-Gon**: I heard that. What are you two talking about?

**Kristin**: Naught.

**Qui-Gon**: Thou art lying to me. Obi-Wan what were you two speaking of?

**Obi-Wan**: Kristin was just stating how much she disdains lectures.

**Kristin**: (aside to Obi-Wan) Thou art a saucy merchant.

**Qui-Gon**: As thy scourge for this misbehavior, thou wilt scrub the Council Chamber floor, and clean all the windows.

**Kristin**: But Master!

**Qui-Gon**: Would thou like to clean all the windows in the Temple?

**Kristin**: Nay.

**Qui-Gon**: Obi-Wan thou wilt assist Kristin.

**Obi-Wan**: But soft! I have done naught.

**Qui-Gon**: Doth thou wish to do it by thyself?

**Obi-Wan**: Nay Master.

**Qui-Gon**: It wilt be good for thou to work together.

**Kristin**: (aside to Obi-Wan) We can use the Force.

**Qui-Gon**: I heard that. Thou wilt have a Droid to watch and insure thou doth not use the Force.

**Narrator**: Obi-Wan stepped forward and clapped his hand over Kristin's mouth. He then dragged her away to the Council Chamber so they could begin their punishment.

**Kristin**: Wherefore did thou do that?

**Obi-Wan**: So thou could not get us in more trouble.

**Kristin**: I am sorry. I think we should start.

**Obi-Wan**: Aye.

**Act II**

**Qui-Gon**: Kristin, get out of bed anon!

**Kristin**: (snores) Zzz…Zzz…

**Narrator**: Qui-Gon again levitates Kristin from her bed and drops her on the floor. Little does Qui-Gon know that Kristin put cushions on the floor and continues to sleep peacefully.

**Qui-Gon**: (aside) so, she grows more intelligent each morrow.

**Narrator**: Qui-Gon growing impatient with his young apprentice's wiles, barges into her room. He stands before her and tapes her with the toe of his boot.

**Kristin**: (screams) what art thou doing? (aside) I think I'm in trouble now.

**Qui-Gon**: Thou art incessantly trying my patients. It stops anon. Thou put thy Master to shame.

**Kristin**: Sorry Master. (aside) I like chiding as much as I like lectures.

**Narrator**: Obi-Wan enters to find Qui-Gon lecturing Kristin, again.

**Obi-Wan**: Are we to have our lesson in here this morrow, Master?

**Qui-Gon**: Aye. 'Tis thine duty today to levitate that cup hither.

**Kristin**: Is thou sure I am ready for this?

**Qui-Gon**: Thou waste energy on trying to stay asleep. Wherefore not use it constructively?

**Kristin**: Aye Master.

**Act III**

**Narrator**: Qui-Gon goes about his daily ritual of trying to wake Kristin from her sleep, only to have a little surprise waiting for him.

**Qui-Gon**: Kristin out of bed anon!

**Kristin**: (opens door) Yes Master.

**Qui-Gon**: Thou art awake! 'Tis barley dawn!

**Kristin**: Surprised? I think I have finally learned my lesson.

**Qui-Gon**: Good.

**Obi-Wan**: Good morrow, Master, Kristin! How be thou this bright day?

**Kristin**: We are both good.

**Obi-Wan**: Shall we go?

**Qui-Gon**: Aye, to the training room.

**Narrator**: Qui-Gon lead the way, followed by Kristin, and Obi-Wan; who walked arm in arm. Kristin and Obi-Wan Kenobi completed their training under the watchful eye of their Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

**The End**


End file.
